1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot pedal structure for a saddle-type vehicle in which a step and a brake pedal are supported on a step support member.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is known for use in saddle-type vehicles, such as motorcycles or the like, in which steps for placing thereon the feet of an occupant and a brake pedal that is operated by one of occupant's feet are supported on step brackets supported on a vehicle body frame. One known structure for use in vehicles of the above type includes a plate-like protective member disposed on a front region of the proximal portion of an arm of a brake pedal. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-113597. It is known in the art that if a component, such as an engine in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-113597, protruding in a vehicle widthwise direction exists forwardly of the brake pedal, then the brake pedal is disposed to be displaced outwardly in the vehicle widthwise direction so that the brake pedal is prevented from becoming close to the component, such as an engine, when the brake is applied.
However, if the brake pedal is disposed to be displaced outwardly in the vehicle widthwise direction, an ideal riding position may possibly be obstructed. If the brake pedal is disposed not to be displaced outwardly in the vehicle widthwise direction, then the surface of the engine, an outer covering component or the like that protrudes in the vehicle widthwise direction in front of the brake pedal may possibly be damaged by the occupant's foot at the time the pedal is depressed. In particular, if the surface of the outer covering component or the like is a painted surface, then the painted surface may possibly be damaged to the extent that the damage may easily be noticed.